Showcase Presents: Green Arrow Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Birdman Gang * Booby-Trap Bandits * Bubble Band * Camouflage Gang * Carthan * Ch'Waka, Medicine Man * Clock King * "Counterfeit Carson" * Decoy Bandits * Dictator Bracato * Flint Morgan * Hector Vance “Crimson Archer” * Horace Kates “The Wizard” * Iron Archie * Iron Rex * Joey Sanders “Phantom Bandit” * Midas Mallory "Red Dart" * Mr. Miniature * Mr. Vention * Pneumatic Man * Shark Gang * Spectrum Man * Terris brothers * Vulkor Other Characters: * Green Arrows of the World (various) * Aquaman * Batman * Green Lantern * Flash * J'onn J'onzz * Justice League of America * Superboy * Superman * Topo * Wonder Woman * Bonnie King Miss Arrowette * Chief Brave Bow * Green Error * Jerry Halleck * Robin Hood * Van-Jon * Xeen Arrow Locations: * Arrowcave * Dimenson Zero * King Arthur's Court * Sherwood Forest * Smallville * Star City * Starfish Island * Tongi Island Items: * Trick Arrows * Aqua-Bows * Arrowline * Arrowsled * Magic Bow of Diana Vehicles: * Arrowcar * Arrowplane * Arrowsub * Arrow-Copter | Notes = This trade paperback reprints select stories (in black and white) and original covers from the following comic books: * Adventure Comics #250 * World's Finest Comics #95 * Adventure Comics #251 * World's Finest Comics #96 * Adventure Comics #252 * Adventure Comics #253 * World's Finest Comics #97 * Adventure Comics #254 * Adventure Comics #255 * World's Finest Comics #98 * Adventure Comics #256 * Adventure Comics #257 * World's Finest Comics #99 * Adventure Comics #258 * World's Finest Comics #100 * Adventure Comics #259 * Adventure Comics #260 * World's Finest Comics #101 * Adventure Comics #261 * World's Finest Comics #102 * Adventure Comics #262 * Adventure Comics #263 * World's Finest Comics #103 * Adventure Comics #264 * World's Finest Comics #104 * Adventure Comics #265 * Adventure Comics #266 * World's Finest Comics #105 * Adventure Comics #267 * World's Finest Comics #106 * Adventure Comics #268 * Adventure Comics #269 * World's Finest Comics #107 * World's Finest Comics #108 * World's Finest Comics #109 * World's Finest Comics #110 * World's Finest Comics #111 * World's Finest Comics #112 * World's Finest Comics #113 * World's Finest Comics #114 * World's Finest Comics #115 * World's Finest Comics #116 * Justice League of America #4 * World's Finest Comics #117 * World's Finest Comics #118 * World's Finest Comics #119 * World's Finest Comics #120 * World's Finest Comics #121 * World's Finest Comics #122 * World's Finest Comics #123 * World's Finest Comics #124 * World's Finest Comics #125 * World's Finest Comics #126 * World's Finest Comics #127 * World's Finest Comics #128 * World's Finest Comics #129 * World's Finest Comics #130 * World's Finest Comics #131 * World's Finest Comics #132 * World's Finest Comics #133 * World's Finest Comics #134 * World's Finest Comics #136 * Brave and the Bold #50 * World's Finest Comics #138 * World's Finest Comics #140 * Brave and the Bold #71 * Brave and the Bold #85 * The last issue in this compendium, Brave and the Bold #85 was published September 1969, 28 months after the last Green Arrow comic. It's implied that during this time Ollie gave up being G.A. to mature into a businessman doing good for the state as a financier (and to grow a handsome Van Dyke beard). He'd made alterations to the costume (notably trading cuffed boots for tight ones, long-cuffed gloves for a combination glove/arm guard, and a short tunic laced up the front) transforming it into the, now iconic, Green Arrow costume. | Trivia = * The cover to this collection is a colorized reproduction of an enlargement of the splash page from the Green Arrow story in Adventure Comics #268. * The Arrowcar's catapult first appears in "Five Clues to Danger" 1958. * In "Case of the Super Arrows" the Diamond Arrow can be seen in the Trophy Room of the Arrow-Cave. * In "Case of the Super Arrows" Green Arrow and Speedy are awarded a gold plaque from the FBI to commemorate a year of service and lists four cases: "Case of the Bowman in Black", "Case of the Dancing Dynamiter", "Case of the Bulls-Eye Bandit", "Case of the Heir who played Target". None of them are Green Arrow issues. * Scotland Yard sends Green Arrow Sherlock Holmes' pipe and deerstalker hat in "Case of the Super Arrows". * In "Five Clues to Danger" (September 1958) Professor Anderson ("one of Queen's best friends from the club") is working on artificially creating real diamonds. Synthetic diamond grit had been produced since 1953, but gem-quality diamond crystals were not possible until 1970. -Wikipedia.org * In "Have Arrow--Will Travel" (Aug 1959) Roy Harper's PO Box is in "Central City". * Star City is first mentioned in "Case of the Vanishing Arrows" Nov, 1959. | Recommended = | Links = }}